Fear
by Jesi
Summary: is Brad finally gonna get what he deserves? Will Joie and Rocky be able to move on? *COMPLETE*
1. homecoming

Disclaimer: none of them belong to me, yeah I wish!  
  
Author's note: this focuses on a certain couple, Tommy and Kim are together in this fic, they never broke up but she did go to Florida.  
  
"Hurry up!" Kimberly Hart yelled to her friend. "I wanna get home before it's get s dark!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Yelled the other girl. "I wanna get there ASAP!!"  
  
"You got everything?" Kim asked as the girl came out of her room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all set and ready to rock and roll!" She said giving Kim a thumbs up.  
  
  
  
ANGEL GROVE  
  
Tommy walked into the Youth Center and was greeted by his friend and fellow ranger, Tanya Sloan.  
  
"Hey Tommy!" Tanya said.  
  
"Hi. What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering when Kim's getting here?" She asked.  
  
"She should be here any minute now. She drove here so I think she left sometime yesterday and stayed in a hotel so, yeah she should be here soon." Tommy said, he could not keep the smile off his face, "I'm so excited, I can't wait to see her! She said that there was someone I know very well coming with her too."  
  
"Cool." Tanya replied. "You have any clue who it could be?"  
  
"I don't have a single clue. I mean everyone really close to me is here, well except for Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy but I know it can't be them." Tommy replied. "They are just a bit busy with saving the planet."  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Tanya said, "Well you'll found out when they get here."  
  
  
  
KIM'S CAR  
  
"Are we almost there?" The other girl whined.  
  
"About ten more minutes. I know that you're excited, so am I." Kim said  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER.  
  
"Here we are.Angel Grove Youth Center!" Kim said as she bounced out of the car, as did the other girl.  
  
INSIDE  
  
"Hey everyone, she's here!" Ernie announced  
  
"Yes! I can't wait to see her again!" Adam said.  
  
Just Kim came in. Tommy and Kim saw each other and fell into a huge hug. They finally pulled apart.  
  
"So, Kim, where is this mystery person?" Adam asked.  
  
Before she could respond, she was scooped into a big bear hug.  
  
"That has to be Rocky." She said as he put her down.  
  
"The one and only!" Rocky hugged her. "It's great to see you again!"  
  
"You too Rocky!"  
  
"Where is this other person?" Adam asked again."  
  
"Oh yeah," She motioned for the other girl to come in. Tommy saw her and almost fainted. 


	2. a mysterious man

Disclaimer: they all belong to Saban!  
  
  
  
Tommy saw her face and couldn't believe it, "Joie?"  
  
"In the flesh bro!" She said jumping into her big brother's arms.  
  
"Bro?" Kat asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, she's my little sister, this is Joie, Joie this is Kat." Tommy said happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Joie shook Kat's hand.  
  
"So how do you know my sister?" Tommy turned to ask Kim.  
  
Kimberly looked at him like he was crazy. "You really don't know? Jeez Joie, you have been gone a long time!"  
  
"Yeah 5 years," Tommy looked a little confused. "Really, how do you know her?"  
  
Kimberly and Joie looked at each other and laughed, "Tommy, I'm a gymnast too!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Tommy realized  
  
"Yeah you and your forgetful self!" Joie laughed.  
  
On the other side of Kim, Rocky couldn't stop staring at Joie. "Rocky? You're drooling." Kim whispered to him. He quickly closed his mouth.  
  
"Are you going to introduce the rest of us?" Adam asked  
  
"Oh, Joie this is Tanya, Adam, and.." Tommy got cut off  
  
"And I'm Rocky!" he said all giddy and shaking her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Joie." She shook his hand. They both had that look in their eyes, that look that says I just met you but I love you.  
  
It took Rocky a few seconds to get the courage up to ask, "Are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Umm, Tommy?" She looked at her brother with the most pitiful begging look.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, I wanted some time with Kim tonight anyways."  
  
Rocky gave Tommy a huge thank you smile; "Great I'll pick you up at 7!"  
  
"7 it is." Joie smiled.  
  
Tommy's apartment, 6:58pm  
  
Come on Jo, Rocky is gonna be here is 2 minutes!" Tommy warned his sister.  
  
"I'm coming, don't have a cow!" She yelled back.  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK!!"  
  
Tommy opened the door to see Rocky wearing a Red sweater type shirt and khaki pants, "Hey Rocko."  
  
"Hey, Tommy, Kim."  
  
Joie came out wearing a just above the knees black skirt and a purple half sleeve V-neck shirt. Her shoulder length brown hair layed gently on her shoulders. "Wow, you look great."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, "You're not so bad yourself." Rocky smiled  
  
They said goodbye and were out the door.  
  
AT THE RESTAURANT  
  
  
  
"You really look amazing Joie."  
  
'Thanks, but you already said that."  
  
"Well I'm just telling the truth."  
  
She giggled and he layed his hand on hers across the table. They stared into each other's eyes for quite some time, until Joie looked up and saw a mysterious looking man walking around the restaurant.  
  
*Oh no! What's he doing here? * She thought as she began to panic. "Rocky? I'm really sorry but I have to home." Joie got up and managed to sneak out.  
  
"What just happened here?" He asked himself. 


	3. what are you doing here?

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned them but I don't (  
  
Author's note: I just wanna say thanks to the person who left me the nice review. Thanks! But the other one was just plain rude.and that's all I have to say.  
  
Tommy and Kimberly were sitting on the couch, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"I'm really glad you're home, Kimmy." Tommy said smiling.  
  
"Me too Tommy," she smiled back, "me too."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes; Tommy leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss seemed to last forever and neither of them wanted it to end. The reluctantly pulled away for air.  
  
"I'm so incredibly happy you're home." Tommy said out of breath. She laughed and wrapped his arms around her. They just sat on the couch and cuddled.  
  
  
  
Joie ran all the way home, when she burst through the door Tommy and Kim were cuddled together on the couch staring at her in shock. "Are you ok?" Tommy asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Joie ran to her room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kim asked getting up.  
  
"I have no clue." Tommy replied looking at the closed door. "Maybe I should talk to her."  
  
"Tommy wait, maybe this is a 'girl thing'. Maybe I should talk to her." Kim said smiling at him.  
  
"Ok." Tommy gave her a kiss and she went to Joie's door.  
  
"Joie? Are you All right?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Leave me alone!"  
  
The next day at the youth center, Adam saw Rocky sitting at a table.  
  
"Rocky? How did your date go?"  
  
"I don't know, one minute we were having a good time, the next she says she has to leave." Rocky said a little disappointed.  
  
"Is she ok?" Adam asked as he sat down.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her yet." Rocky took a deep breath.  
  
"There she is, with Tommy and Kim," Adam said pointing to the door. "Go talk to her now!"  
  
"Ok I guess you're right, I wanna make sure that she's ok." Rocky got up and walked up to Joie who was stretching.  
  
"Joie, can we talk?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a minute Kim."  
  
"Take your time, we can practice later."  
  
"I was just wondering if you were ok, cause you left in a hurry." Rocky looked at her concerned.  
  
"Look, can we talk over there?" She motioned to an empty table.  
  
"Sure." He led her over.  
  
"Rocky, there are a couple of re---." Rocky's communicator cut her off.  
  
"Go on." She said  
  
"I'll talk to you later." He kissed her forehead and took off.  
  
While the rangers were at the Power Chamber, and Kimberly was working on her gymnastics, Joie decided to go home, but when she got in....  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Joie screamed, "What are you doing here?" 


	4. the man from Hell

Disclaimer: SABAN owns them bla bla bla.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" Joie screamed "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What, no big hug hello? Joie, Joie, Joie, I'm hurt." The man said.  
  
"Brad, I already told you it's over!"  
  
"And I already told you that I can't accept that!" He pounced on her, throwing both of them onto the floor. "Oh sweet one, it's far from over!" He threw himself on her and tried to undo her shirt.  
  
"No Brad! Stop! Brad NO!!" She screamed  
  
"Oh shut up and this wont take long!"  
  
She bit his lip, letting her up. He grabbed her leg and she went down, hitting her head. He proceeded to beat her, finally after about 10 minutes of kicks to the stomach he left.  
  
  
  
~THE POWER CHAMBER~  
  
"So alpha just had a glitch, right?" Rocky asked, anxious to leave and get back to Joie.  
  
"Yep, he'll be just fine. You can go now if you want." Tanya said.  
  
"Well then if that's all that's wrong, I will go, me and Joie are talking!" Rocky exclaimed with this huge ass smile on his face.  
  
~YOUTH CENTER~  
  
Rocky walked in and didn't see Joie anywhere, but he soon spotted Kim at the balance beam, he went over to Kim. "Hey Kim, where's Joie?"  
  
"She went home, but told me to tell you that you can finish your talk there." Kim informed him.  
  
"Thanks." Rocky left.  
  
  
  
~IN ROCKY'S CAR~  
  
"I really hope she's ok." He said to himself. "I hope it's nothing serious." When he got to the apartment, there were cop cars and an ambulance everywhere.  
  
"Joie!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of his car. He ran through the crowd of people just in time to see the ambulance taking Joie away.  
  
**In the next chapter: Will Joie make it? Will Tommy find out who did this to his sister? Will Brad get what he deserves? Find out in the next chapter** 


	5. Dear Sister

Disclaimer: you all know how it goes!! Please read and review!!  
  
At the hospital, Tommy came running in to see Rocky sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "Rocky? What happened?" He asked softly.  
  
Rocky looked up, "I-I don't exactly know. When I got to the apartment there were cop cars and ambulances everywhere." He choked, "They won't let me see her."  
  
Tommy and Rocky comforted each other as everyone else began to arrive. Tommy and Rocky both were pacing back and forth waiting for the news on Joie.  
  
"I got you some coffee." Kat said handing him the cup.  
  
"Thanks." He tried to smile. Tommy looked over to Kim who was trying to keep Rocky under control.  
  
"What if she doesn't make it?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Rocky, stop talking like that! Joie's a fighter, just like Tommy. She's gonna make it." Kim knew that Joie was the spitting image of Tommy and would fight for her life.  
  
Tommy walked up to them. "Hey Rocko, why don't you go get some coffee?" He handed him some money.  
  
"Okay." he got up.  
  
"Tommy are you ok?" Kim asked as she caressed his arm.  
  
"I'm so scared for her right now." He said trying to hold back the tears. Kim wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I am too, I am too." Kim also tried hard to hold back the tears.  
  
"Mr. Oliver?" The doctor came out.  
  
"That's me." Tommy jumped to his feet.  
  
"Your sister was in very bad shape when she got here. She has no internal injuries and is a very luck girl to even have survived the attack." The doctor informed them. Rocky couldn't help but let the happy tears fall from his eyes.  
  
"Thank God." Tommy whispered. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Yes, but be careful and don't get her hyped up, she may be a little drowsy at first." The doctor smiled at the group and walked away.  
  
"Come on." Rocky said.  
  
JOIE'S ROOM  
  
"Joie?" Tommy whispered.  
  
"Tommy, is that you?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah sis it's me." He went to her bedside and hugged his sister gently so as not to hurt her.  
  
"Tommy I." She started crying.  
  
"Its okay, sweetie. You don't have to say anything." Tommy said.  
  
Rocky's heart was breaking for her, all he wanted to do was climb in bed with her and old her. He walked to the other side of her bed and held her hand.  
  
"Yes, I do. I want to tell you the whole story. The one I started telling Rocky." Rocky kissed her forehead, then she started.. 


	6. Joie's past, exposed

Okay I haven't posted for a while but I'm juggling 2 stories. I'm working on getting the sequel to "Come Back to me" up and finishing this one so bare with me. And look for come back to me part 2 SOON!!!  
  
Oh yeah I own none of them but Brad  
  
  
  
Joie began to tell her horrible story, "When I got to Florida, I met Kim and we became room mates." She told them, rocky squeezed her hand. "A few days later I met this guy. He seemed like a great guy, always sending me flowers, little love letters. But after a while he started acting weird. He saw this picture of me and Jason that was taken a few years ago, when I broke my leg." Joie looked at Tommy with eyes filled with tears, "He thought I was cheating on him. He started to get," She choked, "to get abusive. And one night he climbed in my window and beat me so bad." She couldn't hold it back anymore and started crying. Rocky held her.  
  
"Wait, Joie, you told me that you slipped and fell coming up the stairs that night after practice." Kim said confused.  
  
Joie lifted her head. Tommy looked from his sister to Kim. "Why didn't you tell Kimberly the truth?" Tommy asked her. She kept her head on Rocky's chest as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I never told her the truth because he said if I told her he'd kill us both." She said, "Tommy, he knows I'm here. He did this to me." Joie held Tommy's arm as Rocky still held her.  
  
"What's his name?" Tommy asked  
  
"What?" Joie asked confused.  
  
"What is his name?" he repeated.  
  
"Brad Carlson." She cringed at the sound of his name.  
  
"BRAD CARLSON?!?!" Tommy yelled. He was steaming  
  
"Wait, Tommy, calm down. How do you know Brad?" Kim asked trying to calm Tommy down.  
  
"Before I moved here, he was my best friend." Tommy told them, " How could you not know it was him?"  
  
"Well Tommy it has been a few years, he has changed a little." Joie said a little annoyed. Everyone was silent. The doctor told them that only three people were allowed to stay.  
  
"I'm staying." Rocky spoke first.  
  
Me too." Tommy said.  
  
"If you're staying then so am I." Kim said grabbing Tommy's hand.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you guys in the morning." Adam said as the rest of them left the room.  
  
Later the night, Joie was tossing and turning so bad that it woke Rocky up and he climbed in the bed with her and soothed her back to sleep, she slept the rest of the night peacefully in Rocky's arms.  
  
  
  
Let me know what ya think!! 


	7. confrontation

Ok, I'm hoping to at least submit like 2 chapters a day so I can get this story finished and get come back to me part 2 up soon.  
  
Once again I own none of them but brad.  
  
  
  
Tommy figured, after he had heard his sister's awful story that he should call Jason. Since the two were very close. Jason was in Arizona, helping his cousin move.  
  
"Hello?" Jason asked into his phone.  
  
"Hey, Jase." Tommy replied in a sad tone.  
  
"Tommy! What's up?" Jason said excitedly, "what's the matter?"  
  
Tommy hesitated for a minute, he knew that Jason would very well want to kill Brad too, "Umm, Joie's been in an accident." She said softly.  
  
Jason's smile fell from his face, he almost dropped the phone, "Is she ok?"  
  
"She made it but, she's not in very good shape." Tommy ran his free hand through his hair, "she got beat up pretty badly."  
  
"Oh man, I'll be there on the next flight I can get to California." They said their good byes and hung up. Jason immediately called the airline and got a ticket for the first flight he could to Angel Grove.  
  
When Tommy got back to Joie's room, Kimberly was in the bathroom and Rocky was holing the sleeping girl, waiting for Tommy to get back so he could call his parents. He only waited because Joie didn't want to be left alone.  
  
Rocky looked up as Tommy walked in, "Good, you're back. I have to go call my parents." Rocky slowly slid out from under Joie, so not to wake her up.  
  
"Go ahead. They're probably wondering where you are." Tommy told him as he took the seat next to his sister. Rocky nodded and left. Tommy kept nodding off so he figured he'd go get some coffee real quick and be back before Joie even knew he was gone.  
  
"Hey Tiger," Kim said sweetly to her boyfriend. "Where ya going?"  
  
"I'm gonna get some coffee, you wanna get some too?" The locked their fingers together and walked down the hall.  
  
With the room empty, Brad, who had been watching them all night long, climbed in the window. He went to the bed where Joie was laying in a peaceful sleep, and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.  
  
She woke up with a start and squirmed and tried to scream. As if right on cue, Rocky came back and shoved Brad away from Joie. "Get the Hell away from her!" Rocky screamed and he shielded Joie.  
  
"Oh I see what's going on here." Brad said in a slimy tone. "You're sweet one's new man." Brad gave him a nasty look.  
  
"You bet your ugly ass I am!" Rocky yelled, Brad started to inch closer to Joie, but Rocky stopped him. "DO YOU HAVE A HEARING PROBLEM? I SAID STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
Brad and Rocky stared at each other in silence for about 2 minutes, before Joie got out of the room and went limping down the hallway to find her brother.  
  
She found him, "TOMMY!" she yelled.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he scolded his sister.  
  
"Rocky, he's in trouble! Brad.. Brad is in my room." She nearly fell over.  
  
Kimberly looked at Tommy and without saying anything, he knew she was ready for battle. Tommy could barely take what happened to Joie, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Kim had to go through that too. Even though he knew she could defend herself, he still couldn't endanger her life.  
  
"No, Kim, you stay here with Joie." He quickly kissed Kim and hugged his sister.  
  
Back in the room, Brad finally broke the eerie silence between the two. "What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"If you ever come near her again I swear I'll kill you." Rocky said through clenched teeth.  
  
Brad huffed, "Yeah you and what army?"  
  
"Me!" a voice said from behind them, they both turned to look and see who it was. 


	8. old best friend

Well, I'm almost done with the story just a couple more chapters to go then I'll post the sequel to come back to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brad stared at the figure with total shock, "Tommy?!"  
  
"That's right Brad, it's me." Tommy said half yelling  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm here for? You were my best friend and you do this to my sister?!" Tommy was held back by Rocky's arm.  
  
"Oh no big bad Tommy is gonna tear me apart." Brad said sarcastically.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Rocky was having to use both arms to hold Tommy back from kicking the shit out of him, even though Rocky wanted to let him go, he didn't want Tommy to end up in jail for killing Brad.  
  
"Because your too much of a do gooder." Brad said inching to the window.  
  
Tommy was steaming, as was Rocky. They both wanted nothing more than to kill brad and make sure that he would never hurt anyone ever again.  
  
"This isn't over, Tommy-boy, I'll be back!" Brad exclaimed as he jumped out the window.  
  
"Sick Bastard." Rocky said under his breath. "Come on, we better got back before Joie and Kim have a fit."  
  
"Yeah lets go. We gotta be on the look out big time now."  
  
Down the hall Joie was having a cow. She was fidgeting in her chair mainly cause she couldn't walk.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Joie asked to no one.  
  
"Here they come, Tommy!" Kim said running to him.  
  
Rocky was right behind him. He went up to Joie and hugged her.  
  
"What happened? Did you get hurt?" Kimberly asked from Tommy's arms.  
  
"No, he ran out the window." Rocky answered. HE looked down at Joie who had total and complete fear in her eyes. "You ok?" He whispered  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." She tried to smile but didn't have it in her.  
  
"TOMMY!!" They all turned to a voice screaming at them.  
  
"Jase?" Joie asked  
  
"Hey kido, how ya feeling?" He asked while receiving hugs from everyone else.  
  
"I'm good but I'm really tired. Rocky can you take me to bed?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah lets go. You need some rest." Everyone followed behind them as they went back to Joie's room and fell asleep.  
  
Please review!!  
  
Ok I didn't do a very good job on that chapter so I'm sorry if it sucked 


	9. Survivor

None of them belong to me, except Joie and Brad.  
  
  
  
In the morning, when Kimberly woke up, she looked around the room to find it empty. Even Joie was gone. "Oh no!" She left the room as fast as she could. When she came to the end of the hallway, she saw Rocky, Jason, and Tommy drinking coffee.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tommy asked, concerned.  
  
"Joie," Kim said out of breath, "She's..gone."  
  
Without another word, Rocky ran back to Joie's room. Jason trailed behind while Tommy asked the nurses to keep an eye out for her.  
  
"Damn it!!' Rocky exclaimed. "where the hell is she?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Rock and Jason looked at each other and darted out of the room. They came to a stop at another room and saw Joie inside.  
  
"I'll kick the door, then pound on him a few times. You grab her and get her out of here." Jason commanded.  
  
"what about you?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just keep her safe!"  
  
"Right." Jason waited for the right time and kicked the door open, and got him away from Joie long enough for Rocky to get her out of there. "Come on, lets go!"  
  
"Wait! We cant just leave Jason back there by himself!"  
  
"Got it covered sis!" Tommy said coming up to them with police behind him. The squad rushed in and was back out in 3 seconds with Brad in handcuffs. Jason came out behind them with a few scratches but nothing serious.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Everyone sat in the lobby of the hospital. Kim and Tommy wrapped in a blanket sitting in a chair. Rocky and Joie wrapped in another blanket sitting on the floor. And Jason sitting on the other side of Joie.  
  
"Miss Oliver?" a cop asked  
  
"Yeah?" Joie said as Rocky and Jason helped her up.  
  
"We need to ask you a few questions regarding a Mr. Brad Carlson."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you have any clue as to what his record was like?" the cop asked her.  
  
"No. I didn't know he had a record." She was a little confused 'what record?"  
  
"Mr. Carlson is wanted in 5 other states. All for the same thing, sexual assault and physical abuse." Joie didn't know a single thing about that.  
  
" I had no idea. What happened to the other girls?" Joie asked  
  
"He killed them. You got lucky. None of the other girls have survived." Joie couldn't be happy for herself she was to upset about the other girls that Brad killed.  
  
"Am I done?" she asked, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for your time."  
  
Joie took her seat back in between Rocky and Jason. She told everyone what the cop had told her.  
  
  
  
Ok I have one more chapter then it's finished!! 


	10. one year later and a surprise

OK this is the last chapter. None of them belong to me except, Brad, Joie and Blade  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Joie thought her life was over. She was being stalked by a lunatic and nearly killed by him. But now here she was, a year later in perfect health.  
  
Her and Joie and become extremely close in the last year and were now engaged. They moved into an apartment just above Tommy and Kim's.  
  
Tommy and Kimberly got married and they have a baby boy, Noah Thomas. Tommy couldn't be happier, he had a great wife, a wonderful son and his sister was with one of his best friends.  
  
Brad on the other hand, wasn't such a lucky guy. He was sentenced to life in prison for 3 accounts of intentional murder, 1 account of attempted murder and 7 accounts of rape, including Joie. He couldn't get a single lawyer to defend him, not even the provided lawyers would.  
  
Once everything had calmed down and they were sure that Brad was put away for good, Tommy set up a huge "Ranger Reunion" party. Every ranger showed up. From the first 5 to Wild force. The rangers even came all the way from mirinoi.  
  
"Joie! It's so nice to meet you!" Ashley raved on, "Tanya has told me so much about you!" She shifted the baby in her arms.  
  
"Thanks. She's told me a lot about you too! But I don't think I've heard anything about this little guy." Joie replied, noting the baby Ashley was holding.  
  
"This is mine and Andros' little pride and joy, Blade." Ashley was so proud of her son.  
  
After everyone mingled for a while they all sat down and the large table.  
  
"Ok I know this isn't Thanksgiving or anything, but everyone here certainly has something to be thankful for." Tommy said, "All of us have been through a lot and being a ranger doesn't come with the easiest life." Everyone in the room agreed with him on that one. "So why don't we go around the table and say what we're thankful for."  
  
Jason started, "I'm thankful for my friends, and my wonderful wife." He wrapped his arm around Emily, who smiled in agreement. "I couldn't agree more." Emily replied.  
  
"I'm thankful that the Peace Conference sent me to Africa." Zack said, "I met my soul mate."  
  
"I hear that!" Aisha exclaimed as she snuggled next to Zack.  
  
"I'm happy that Tommy wasn't ever interested in Kat!" Billy said, everyone laughed.  
  
They continued to go around the table. When they got to the end of the line, Andros spoke up.  
  
"The smartest thing that I ever did was take Ashley's space shuttle in. I fell in love with her from the moment I met her." Ashley was near tears. "So I'm thankful for everything she's ever done for me."  
  
"Well put Andros." Tommy said, "Rocky? Joie?"  
  
"I'm thankful for Joie and Tommy's parents. They gave me Joie. She's been through so much and everyday I find something new and different about her. And it only makes me lover her more." Joie stood by his side and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Rocky." They sat back down and Jason stood up.  
  
"Now that we've don't that, there are a couple of people who need to be remembered." Jason nodded to Kim, who stood up.  
  
"Trini Kwan. As most of you know, she was killed in a tragic car wreck. She was the first Yellow ranger and my best friend since we were babies. Loved by many, Trini will be missed." Kimberly was getting close to crying. "Tommy?"  
  
"My older brother, David Trueheart. He lost his life to cancer. I'd only known him for a couple of months, but he was everything I'd ever wanted in a brother." Tommy choked on his words. "He will be missed as well."  
  
"To Trini and David." Leo said. He knew how they felt. When he almost lost Mike, he thought his life was over.  
  
"To Trini and David." Everyone echoed as the raised his or her glasses to two very loved and missed people.  
  
The night end and everyone headed home. Rocky and Joie decided to walk home, even though it was 10 blocks away.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" Rocky asked as the walked hand in hand.  
  
"Yeah I really did. It was just what I needed." She replied.  
  
"You've been through a lot. I thought you might want a break." Rocky let go of her hand and wrapped her in his strong arms.  
  
"We won't get much of a break anymore." Joie told him with a grin on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" He was confused.  
  
"We won't get much of a break because we're going to have a little person to take care of." Joie explained.  
  
"You mean...You're...I'm gonna.!" Rocky couldn't finish his sentences.  
  
"Yes, Rocky, I'm pregnant!" Joie laughed at her fiancé. He hugged her and spun her around in air.  
  
"I love you so much." Rocky said once he put her down.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
Well??? That's it. I didn't put everyone's thanks because I thought it would get boring. But if anyone would like me to add it, I will. Hope ya liked it! 


End file.
